UNSC Infinity
Summary The UNSC Infinity is an experimental supercarrier and lead ship of the UNSC's Infinity-class of supercarrier. Originally deployed in secret by the UNSC Navy towards the end of the Human-Covenant war, she would be refitted with technology that would add scientific and diplomatic endeavours to her capabilities once the war had ended. At nearly 5.7 km from stem to stern and incorporating appropriated and reverse engineered Covenant and even Forerunner technology, the Infinity is the largest vessel in the UNSC Navy by a good margine as well as their most advanced. The Inifnity also serves as a training facility to numerous Spartan IV fireteams. Carrying over 17,000 personnel & troops plus Spartans in addition to hundreds of dropships, dozens of interceptors, and ten internally docked Strident-class heavy frigates, the Infinity can single-handedly deploy a small fleet or army into combat at a moment's notice. The Infinity isn't just a troop transport, however, and boasts of tremendous defensive and offensive capabilities of her own far exceeding that of any UNSC vessel before her and is the first UNSC vessel to be equipped with energy shielding similar to that of Covenant ships. She is currently captained by Thomas Lasky and the primary shipboard AI is Roland, a Smart AI whose name and avatar are based on Roland Beamont, a British fighter pilot during World War II. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A to 8-C with point-defence guns and conventional missiles, 7-B with nuclear missiles, 6-C with main MACs, at least 7-B via direct impact Name: UNSC Infinity Origin: Halo Classification: Starship | Supercarrier Users: UNSC Navy Length: 5,694 metres Width: 833 metres Height: 1,041 metres Material: Mostly Titanium-A3 plating on the exterior Needed Prerequisite for use: Trained crew, "Smart" AI needed for optimal use of various armaments and accurate long-range Slipspace jumps Terrain: Space, Atmosphere Attack Potency: At least Small Building level+ to Building level with point-defence guns and conventional missiles (Her 70mm point-defence guns are far more powerful than their 50 mm counterparts on the likes of the Halcyon-class. She is also equipped with Archer missiles in addition to more advanced models), City level with nuclear missiles (Likely equipped with nuclear missiles which can be fitted with the 30 Megaton HAVOK warhead. These warheads can also be delivered by her readily available Broadsword fighters and Longsword interceptors), Island level+ with main MAC guns (Refer "Armaments" section. On the highest power setting, fired projectiles can have Kinetic Energy of roughly 2.16e+20 Joules), at least City level via direct impact (Rammed and destroyed an RCS-class armored cruiser. It should be noted that these ships possess shielding powerful enough to take one hit from a Shiva-class nuclear missile fitted with a 30 Megaton HAVOK warhead) Speed: Unknown atmospheric and real-space speeds, Massively FTL+ travel via Slipspace, High Hypersonic attack speeds with various armaments, Sub-Relativistic attack speed with main MAC guns Durability: At least Town level+ without energy shields (Survived and completed a mission despite taking a direct hit to her hull from a Covenant Energy Projector. Should be far more durable than the comparatively minuscule Unrelenting, which survived a direct hit to her hull from the MAC gun of a UNSC frigate - which fires a 600 tonne projectile at 30 km/s), At least City level with energy shields (Should be more durable than the RCS-class armored cruiser which she rammed and destroyed. Collided with a several kilometre diameter asteroid while exiting Slipspace at high velocity and suffered only negligible damage), likely higher (The Revenant, a Covenant frigate, can withstand one direct shot from a energy projector before its shields collapse. However, energy projectors generate large EM disturbances that can short out shield systems, so the feat might not be indicative of actual durability) Range: Up to 3,000 km with various armaments and missiles (conventional and nuclear), likely far greater with her main Super MAC guns. Weaknesses: A "Smart" AI is needed to make optimal use of armaments as human gunners cannot make the required calculations or adjustments quick enough. Due to using appropriated Forerunner Slipspace drives, the Infinity is vulnerable to hacking and take-over by Forerunner constructs and AI as seen during the Requiem incident'.' Armaments: *'M965 Fortress point-defence guns:' The Infinity boasts of 830 of these guns all along her hull for defence against incoming enemy fighters & boarding craft as well as missiles. These 70 mm twin cannons fire high explosive projectiles at high velocities with an impressive rate of fire. A single well placed burst can cripple most small craft and missiles. However, human gunners are incapable of making optimal use of them to take down incoming enemy fighters and boarding craft or missiles and can thus waste a lot of precious shots. A "Smart" AI is needed to make the required calculations in real time and fire these guns with great accuracy. *'Mark 2551 Onager:' The Onager is a nearly 33 metre long gauss cannon which fires a 25 cm round made of ferric tungsten with a depleted uranium core. A single shot can have kinetic energy of several Gigajoules. The Infinity boasts of a large network of these along her hull to supplement the 70 mm Fortress point-defence network. *'M85 Scythe anti-aircraft turret:' The Inifnity has numerous of these AA guns for defence against incoming enemy aircraft. They fire 20 mm armor piercing high explosive rounds at a high rate and are capable of bringing down even Phantom dropships. *'M97 Lance Guided Missile System:' The Infinity has a large network of these missile batteries all across her hull. They are quite versatile and can be used for purposes ranging from defence against incoming enemy boarding craft and dropships to pummelling enemy ships with hundreds of missiles and can be employed for both in-atmosphere and exoatmospheric combat. *'M42 Archer missiles:' The Archer is a ship-to-ship missile used by the UNSC navy. A large number of these missiles hitting the superstructure of an unshielded ship could potentially cripple it while a single one could easily cripple most smaller craft such as exoatmospheric fighters or boarding craft. However, even ninety Archer missiles can't down the energy shields of even smaller Covenant warships. Although not very powerful on their own, these missiles can make up for it with sheer number. The Infinity carries 350 Archer missile pods with 24 missiles per pod for a total of 8,400 Archer missiles. *'M75 Rapier missiles:' Another type of ship-to-ship missile used by the UNSC navy. The Rapier was developed to better supplement the main MAC guns of UNSC warships. The Rapier is more advanced and powerful than the ageing Archer. The Infinity carries 250 Rapier missile pods with 30 missiles per pod for a total of 7,500 Rapier missiles. *'M96 Howler missiles:' Another type of ship-to-ship missile used by the UNSC navy. The Howler was developed to better supplement the main MAC guns of UNSC warships. The Howler is vastly more powerful than the ageing Archer. This is proven by the fact that a hundred Howlers can bring down a fully shielded Covenant destroyer whereas ninety Archers can't even down the weaker shields of a much smaller ship. The Infinity carriers 500 Howler missile pods with 20 missiles per pod for a total of 10,000 Howler missiles. *'HAVOK tactical nuclear warhead:' The Infinity carries a large number of these portable 30 Megaton nuclear warheads. Although never specified, it is highly likely that the Infinity is equipped with Shiva-class nuclear missiles which can easily be fitted with this warhead. They can also be delivered to a target by her readily available Broadsword fighters and Longsword interceptors. *'Shiva-class nuclear missile:' Although never specified, it is highly likely that the Infinity is equipped with this versatile missile which can be fit with nuclear warheads of various yields (including the HAVOK). As seen during the Battle of Chi Ceti, it is capable of hitting targets out to at least 3,000 km. *'"Super" Magnetic Accelerator Cannon:' The Infinity is the first UNSC warship to be equipped with this kind of powerful MAC gun. She is armed with four of these (two bow and two flank) and each can fire a 27 metre diameter 3,000 tonne ultra-dense projectile (usually made of tungsten or tungsten carbide or ferric-tungsten with a depleted uranium core) at velocities of up to 4% the speed of light on the highest power setting. A single shot at full power can outright destroy a fully shielded CAS-class Assault Carrier and carve out terrestrial craters several miles wide. Shots in atmosphere can generate shockwaves powerful enough to knock away several hundred metre long ships which are within a couple of kilometres of the projectile's flight path. Gallery Infinity final.jpg|Finalized concepts of Infinity|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/File:Infinity_final.jpg Infinity profiles.jpg|Various views of Infinity|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/File:Infinity_profiles.jpg UNSC Infinity side.png|Side view of Infinity|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/File:UNSC_Infinity_side.png Roland Infinity.png|Roland - Infinity's shipboard Smart AI|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/File:Roland_Infinity.png UNSC Infinity.jpg|Infinity in orbit above Earth|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/File:UNSC_Infinity.jpg Infinity SMAC.jpg|Infinity firing her main Super MAC guns|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/File:Infinity_SMAC.jpg Category:Halo Category:Spaceships Category:Machines Category:Weapons Category:UNSC Category:Vehicles Category:Military Category:Forcefield Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6